brittanafromgleefandomcom-20200215-history
The Troubletones
The Troubletones were the second glee club based in William McKinley High School. The club was started when Al Motta privately donated enough money to Principal Figgins to allow for the continuation of an additional show choir which heavily featured his daughter, Suagr. On Al Motta's request, Principal Figgins summoned Shelby Corcoran from New York to direct the group. Later, Mercedes convinced fellow glee clubbers Santana and Britttany to join The Troubletones alongside her, which forced Sugar into the background of the group performances. Club History In Asian F Mercedes joins after becoming tired of Will's blatant favoritism of Rachel, and realizing that The Troubletones could offer her several opportunities that New Directions kept her from achieving. In Pot O' Gold,Mercedes attempts to persuade Santana and Brittany to defect with her. Blaine's solo of Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) in New Directions irritates Santana, and she immediately comes to understand Mercedes' reasons for leaving. Following this, Santana quickly joins Mercedes and Sugar in The Troubletones, and makes it her mission to convince Brittany to do the same. In Mash Off, in a attempt to make a safe competition for the both teams Will and Shelby make the first Annual Mash Off. While this Santana with her trash-talk makes Finn invites her and The Troubletones for a dodgeball game. During the game The Troubletones and New Directions sing Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way Or Another, at the end of the game The Troubletones win and viciously assault Rory Flanagan. Mercedes gives the idea for an Adele Mash-up for the competition and calls herself the captain of the team for what Santana shows to be against. At the end of the episode The Troubletones sing Rumour Has It/ Someone Like You and Santana slaps Finn because he outed her earlier. In I Kissed A Girl, Figgins decides to punish Santana because of the slap, but Finn says that the slap was fake and so this way she couldn't be suspended. Out of the office Finn invites Santana and The Troubletones for a week with the New Directions. In the choir room Finn says that this week's assignment will be "Lady Music Week", and The Troubletones along with the New Directions should sing "songs made by girls for girls" in a way to help Santana to come out. The Troubletones along with the New Directions Girls sing Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl. In Hold On To Sixteen, The Troubletones face off against New Directions and The Unitards at Sectionals by performing Survivor/I Will Survive. Ultimately, they are unable to beat New Directions and are awarded second place. In On My Way, Will followed with his promise of letting The Troubletones perform a number at Regionals. Five previous members of the Troubletones join Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Sugar and put on a showstopping performance of What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger). This manages to secure New Directions the 1st place trophy and a ticket to Nationals. They outperform a common rival, the Warblers, and the not so well-known Golden Goblets. In Props, Will and Sue are discussing the New Directions' Nationals Set-List which will feature the Troubletones performing Lady Gaga's Edge of Glory. In the opening scene of Nationals, Mercedes is showed to have gotten food poisoning while in Chicago. She is put on bed rest while Will has Quinn and Tina take her place in Edge of Glory. Just before New Directions begins their performance Mercedes is shown to have recovered and is ready to perform, relieving Quinn who feels unable to perform well, but Mercedes tell that she and Tina will be performing with the Troubletones. Following this, the Troubletones open the New Directions set by performing'' Edge Of Glory'' with Santana, Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina having solos and Brittany, Sugar, and 6 other Troubletones performing with them. It is this performance and the rest of the New Directions set that allows New Directions to finally beat their long-time rival show-choir Vocal Adrenaline and win first place at Nationals. Songs Note: All songs have solos confirmed via acapella version. *Candyman by Christina Aguilera. Solos by Mercedes,Santana,Brittany and Sugar. *One Way Or Another/ Hit Me With Your Best Shot by Pat Benetar/Blondie. Sung with New Directions. Solos by Finn and Santana. *Rumour Has It/Someone Like You by Adele. ''Solos by Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. *I Kissed A Girl by ''Katy Perry. Sung with New Directions girls Solos by Rachel and Santana. *Survivor/I Will Survive by Destiny's Child/Gloria Gaynor. Solos by Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Sugar. *What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson. Solos by Santana,Brittany and MercedesNew Directions *The Edge Of Glory by Lady GaGa. Solos by Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn. New Directions